The invention is based on a dual circuit brake valve as generally described. A brake valve of this type is known (German examined application DE-AS No. 27 16 495).
With this known valve, there is the problem that the requirement for compressed air in brake systems and secondary consumers, which continues to increase, makes it more and more difficult to accommodate the volume of containers which thus increases necessarily as well. It is possible to raise the level of compressed air so as to avoid having containers of larger size; however, in order to limit the operating pressure in the brake system with respect to the high pressure in the air generating system to the necessary pressure level, it is simultaneously useful to create opportunities for limiting pressure which are advantageously combined with the brake valve.
In order to solve this problem, the known design inserts a spring element between the actuation member and the control and repercussion piston. The second individual valve is then actuated in accordance with the pressure directed into the first brake circuit. This is disadvantageous, however, in terms of a requirement for synchronized operation.